My Name Is
by GraySkies99
Summary: Our team name was "Ladybug and Chat Noir". And now it's just "Ladybug." (Alternate Title; Cats Land On Their Feet) This is rated M to be safe, if that bothers you, assure that it's safe for T?


**TRIGGER WARNING: Suicide, Self-Harm, Depression, Blood...you get the jist.**

My name is Chat Noir...rather that's my "Superhero Alias".

In reality, I'm Adrien Agreste, a straight A student and model with a father who doesn't give a lick of care about my health, my safety, my well`being...

Ever since my mother's death, dad has been...away. Constantly. Always working, always forcing me in to things I don't want to do...he didn't even care when Felix died.

Felix Agreste was my elder brother, and more of a father then our dad ever was. He died on his 18th birthday. Ironic, huh? You know, it's scientifically proven that every human is 14% more likely to die on their birthday than any other...you know what, this isn't very necessary, is it? As I was saying, Felix died when he was barely 18, and our father didn't even come to his funeral. Ever since I've been alone in this mansion built for 20, and the only other person I have is Plagg...he's really not even a person, honestly. Plagg is my cat companion. He makes me Chat Noir.

Felix was the old Chat Noir. He was a pretty frikin' good Chat Noir, too. He was only fighting crime for Paris for two years before his demise. Ladybug, still Ladybug, was 13 when he was 16. Now she's 15, I'm 15...yep, quite simple. He was no better or worse a fighter than Ladybug, they were equal and honestly, they were the perfect duo.

Then I come in.

I'm a good-for-nothing, pun cracking, bad-luck bringer. Honestly, Ladybug, she would probably be better off on her own. Much better off. I'm useless, you know? She seems to agree with me, meaning she wouldn't miss me if I had my brother's fate.

Today, as per every other day, we find ourselves face to face with an akumatized villain, "The Puppeteer" she calls herself.  
Ladybug waits patiently for my arrival, I know, but I don't know WHY.

"Hello, My Lady!~" I exclaim, walking up to her from behind.

"Chat. I thought you'd never show..." She says, and though I know she means it, a tone akin to sarcasm drips from her words.

As usual...I'm useless. Totally useless. I found myself under "The Puppeteer"'s grasp, Ladybug saved the day.

I didn't remember what happened, and cliche as it is, I found myself clutching at my head and saying, "My Lady, what...happened?" She doesn't know how useless it made me feel, but it made me feel SO USELESS, as usual, reminding me of the fact that she's perfectly fine without me.

She doesn't need me, it's completely confirmed.

"Last slit..." I tell myself, flinging the knife across the room. Plagg cries out multiple phrases of, "What are you doing?" "No, stop!" "Don't do this, she needs you!"

No she doesn't, Plagg.

Tonight, I'll prove that she's fine. Perfectly fine without me, I'm just a burden, yeah?

If cats land on their feet, then I'll be fine.

=X.X=

"Hello, Ladybug."

I watch my new partner turn around, "Cha-no. You're...you're not Chat. Chat was blonde. Chat called my My Lady. Chat...you're not him."

My name is Chat Noir.

What happened to the old me is not my problem. What happened to this "Blonde haired green eyed, pun cracking cat" before me, I know nothing of me.

All I know is that now, my name is Chat Noir...and I can't help but feel Ladybug doesn't need me?

=x.x=

Ladybug sobbed, and I couldn't help but feel bad for the 15-year-old I never knew.

The reveal was shocking, I take it that Ladybug never knew the man behind the mask.

As I walked away, she went to his grave, said "It's me, Marnette, Adrien."

Then I heard her footsteps after mine...

It was the last thing I ever heard.

=x.x=

"Adrien", the ex-Chat Noir, his father didn't come to his funeral, and neither did mine.

=^.^=

My name was Chat Noir, my name was Adrien, and now I'm dead.

The one after me is too.

Our team name was "Ladybug and Chat Noir."

And now, it's just "Ladybug."

 **This one might've been all over the place, but my friend, she was all, "WRITE A FIC, WRITE A FIC!"**

 **So I popped this out in a day.**

 **I bet I made you cry.**

 **=x.x=**


End file.
